The present invention relates to a total air temperature sensor probe carrying a total air temperature sensor in a primary chamber, and having a second chamber in which an additional or secondary sensor is mounted. The secondary sensor is used for measuring additional properties or constituents of air.
Having a second sensor in a probe presents challenges in accommodating the operational needs of such sensor or probe. Impingement of liquid water droplets in the air flow can electrically short out some types of sensors, and if the sensor projects directly into the airstream, airborne debris can mechanically damage or contaminate the sensor. The sensors may require certain geometric features such as alignment of parts or specific transmission distances, particularly when using optical-based sensors.
A total air temperature probe housing must be constructed in a manner to maintain the integrity of the primary measurement, namely total air temperature. Inclusion of a secondary sensor can potentially interfere with the air flow past the total air temperature sensor, and thus reduce the integrity of the total air temperature measurement.